The Apocalypse
by Lily Nova
Summary: A strong force of power is set on taking over the Three Worlds. Using Yomi as a hostage, the evil apparition spirals the detectives and friends into a dangerous road that may lead to the end of everything. But what does Hiei have to do with this? R&R!
1. Destruction

**I decided to post this one up… Although I had it for so long I was afraid to put it up because I had other work to complete but here it is anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

Since the morning began she had been feeling uneasy, she sensed something wrong, terribly wrong. A letter lay on her desk; it was the last request for the day. It concerned a lower class demon that was rampaging her territory. Many suspected it was Yomi's doing but she doubted it and figured it was just a weak mischievous life form. She figured Hiei could handle it but he was conveniently missing. This made her mad, for the past week Hiei had been gone. He said he had some business to attend to. She had a hunch that he was in human world. Even if he didn't admit it, he cared about his friends. Mukuro decided to take care of the matter herself.

An hour went by and soon Yomi had arrived to have a peace meeting with Mukuro. The generals escorted him to her office only to find her missing.

"What?" Kiriyu yelled as he checked every room, finding Mukuro in none, "Where is she?"

"I see you've lost you're queen," Yomi laughed, "How amusing!"

Kiriyu glared at the blind king, "What have you done with her?"

"I assure you I have done nothing to her." Yomi replied innocently, "I have come to discuss peace…"

There was a slight rumble of the ground. Yomi listened; there was something in the sky, something big… and definitely not friendly.

"You had better prepare yourself…" He told Kiriyu, a then there was a bang…

The huge purple thing hovered over Mukuro's fortress sending down a bright green laser. Everything seemed fine… until the fortress exploded, crumbling to the ground.

Mukuro saw it with her own eyes.

Saw her great tower be destroyed by mere light as the air craft cruised away...

Then she realized she had a meeting with Yomi…

_Oh no…_

She sped to the burning mess, searching for survivors. Kiriyu was dazed and bleeding but he was alive.

"Kiriyu!" She shook him hard.

He turned towards her, eyes bloodshot with pain, "Mukuro… You're safe… You're safe…"

Kiriyu eyes drooped and he finally fainted from his wounds. Mukuro scanned the ruined fortress for any signs of her rival, failing to see him.

"Kiriyu… I think we might have lost a king…"

**There it was, please review! Short but review!**


	2. Dreaming

**Lily here! And this is the second chapter!**

_There is a dark room, lit only by a single candle but although it was dark, something lit the room making it seeable. A troubled voice broke the peaceful silence. _

"_Is he born yet?"_

"_Yes, he is born. This boy, whose fate I have made, will help us rule all of Demon World!" _

_Two people stood behind a man by the platform. Over the platform was a screen of the purest white, shining with such beauty and life. It was a mirror that showed not the reflection of the three demons but a baby, wide eyed and bundled, floating softly in the mirror. The blonde demon's laughter filled the whole room, causing even shadows to shudder._

"_How can he help us? He is just a baby who might not even survive banishment! You really think he has a chance in this harsh world, Tsuki?" _

"_Do you distrust the demon of fate, Yomi?"_

_The blind king fell silent and the other man spoke quietly, "What is the boy's name?"_

_Tsuki turned around and his wild eyes bore into the other demon making him twitch uncomfortably. The maniacal laugh filled the dark room yet again._

"_I shall give him a name that suits him like water suits a fish; I will give him a name that everyone will fear, that everyone will reject! His name shall symbolize our rule! He shall be called-"_

"Hiei?"

The fire demon was awakened from his dream abruptly by the sound of Kurama's voice. The fox laughed playfully, "You jumped, Hiei!"

Hiei's glare met with Kurama's blazing emerald eyes. When their fiery staring contest subsided, Kurama played his charming smile on Hiei, "You're strangely jumpy today, anything happened?"

Hiei shifted on the window sill, feeling the warm sun from the outside settle on his white skin. The dream he had… it was so…

Real…

"Hm? Hiei?" The fox touched the demon's stiff shoulder, bringing him away from his thoughts.

"I had a… dream." He whispered slowly although Kurama heard it as clearly as day.

"What was it about?"

Hiei shrugged slightly, "No idea. I didn't even know the people in it," He recalled the dream again, "Well, except Yomi…"

Kurama's eyes shined with playfulness as he laughed, 'Oh Hiei, why did you dream about Yomi? Your not telling me the _whole_ story, aren't you?"

The demon hissed angrily, "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Well, that's a first."

Hiei wanted to tell Kurama of the baby in that dream. About what the three men talked about and how Yomi had been worried and anxious in his dream. But Kurama was already looking at his watch, signaling Hiei that it was time to go to the dojo.

Then something hit Kurama, a wave of force in his mind.

_Demon World is in danger Kurama… help… help…_ Was that Yomi's voice?

Hiei saw the shock on the fox's face, "What's wrong?" Kurama looked worried.

"Um… You go ahead Hiei… I'll catch up. I need to do something…" How he hated lying to Hiei, he knew the demon always trusted him.

Hiei had a sick feeling of leaving without Kurama but he knew the fox would be alright.

Hiei went on without him…

As Kurama ran towards the hole that led to Demon World…

**Review!**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hi! Third chapter now! I really think Yomi is so cool, he beat Yusuke after all! He is one of my favorite characters, so I'm writing him here! Haha!**

Yomi was in pain…

He didn't know where he was…

It was so different…

But so familiar…

"Hello Yomi! How is my dear old friend?" Maniacal laughter filled the room.

That was the voice he had never wanted to hear again…

The voice that spelled doom for all Demon World…

"Tsuki…"

More laughter blasted through the dark room…

"You remember? Amazing, I'm so flattered! Do you remember how you _killed_ me?" The crazed demon kicked the king on his side making him cry out in pain.

"I did… Can't imagine how you're alive now…"

"You underestimated the master of time, Yomi," The blonde man observed the blind demon whose limbs were pinned to the ground by his magic, "Look at the invincible king now… You're just a little toy that I'm going to play with!" Laughing loudly he bent down close to the other demon's face.

"Do you know where you are Yomi?"

"How do I know, you took me here…"

He laughed again, low and crazy as it filled the room's walls.

"Have I ever said that I hate the way you laugh?" Yomi asked calmly.

"No."

"Well, I hate the way you laugh…"

"You were always the cockiest of us Yomi… But you've changed," Tsuki grabbed one of the demon king's horns and tugged hard on it, making Yomi shake his head to avoid the pain, "What changes people to become soft?"

"Nothing… Let go of that…" Yomi mumbled painfully.

A horrible crack filled the room.

"Oops, it broke…" The long haired demon looked sadly at the horn then back at Yomi's contorted face. He laughed, "What's wrong Yomi? You'll grow it back, like a little sheep you are…"

"I prefer the term 'goat'…"

He stood straight and gave Yomi another hard kick at his side. The king cried out in pain. Tsuki laughed at his suffering and turned to the palest mirror floating in front of the high platform, "This is where I created the ultimate weapon, Yomi, where the fate of the chosen baby was born. It is time, time to summon my ultimate power. And rule all the three worlds!"

"Your ultimate weapon, will never submit to you. He has enough sense to know you're a maniac and he'll never work with you."

"Yomi, do you wish to die?"

"Frankly, no."

"Then you will believe me. I control him… He will have to obey, he will have no will of his own to disobey anyway!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" More laughter.

Tsuki walked up the platform slowly and stood before the mirror then chanted slowly creating not his own reflection on the mirror, but a redhead running towards something his face serious and anxious.

In Yomi's mind a voice echoed, _Yomi? Where are you? I'm coming to find you!_

_No! Kurama! _Yomi thought in distress _Don't! Look for Mukuro; she'll know what to do. I'm kidnapped; it's dangerous here! Warn Hiei-_

A dagger pierced Yomi's shoulder making him cry out again, his blood flowed freely as the dagger dug deeper into his skin.

"I'm no fool Yomi. If you dare communicate with this _human_ through your mind, I'll kill you… slowly…" Tsuki whispered in his ear as he dragged the sharp knife till it could go no further into the king's flesh.

He got up leaving the dagger in Yomi's shoulder as he cried in agony. He got back on the platform and with his hands he changed the image of the running Kurama into a certain demon walking alone solemnly.

"He'll… Never… Give in…" The blind demon whispered weakly before fading off into unconsciousness…

_Yomi? Yomi? What happened? What's going on…?_

"_Go to Mukuro…"_

The red head stopped in his tracks. Yomi had screamed, he was certain of it… Was he hurt? Was he dying?

_Go to Mukuro…_

The king's voice was gone, he had to save him. But didn't Yomi say it was dangerous?

He had to find Mukuro…

She would know what to do…

He ran towards Mukuro's fortress… Or what was Mukuro's fortress…

**What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Dojo

Hi

**Hi! New chapter! I think I'll make it longer this time! Yukina is also one of the characters I like so I'm including her in this chappie!!**

"Hiei! You came!"

Yukina ran down the steps to greet the quiet fire demon. She gave him a warm big hug, making him feel uncomfortably happy.

"How long has it been?"

"A week."

"That long? You should visit more! Come inside!" The cheerful demon tugged Hiei's hand, gesturing him to come inside.

He could do nothing but follow the girl into the beautiful dojo where she now resided. The dojo was filled with beautiful ornaments and paintings ever since the little ice demon began to live there. She would go so far in search of the rarest and most beautiful things of the human realm. Hiei took time to help her and she had especially grown fond of Hiei and Kurama's visits.

"Isn't it beautiful, brother?" She asked happily but quickly blushed at her mistake, "I- I'm sorry Hiei…"

"It's fine…" He stared at her silently, she had been calling him brother lately, and it was disturbing for him that she was getting so close to him.

"Well, would like some tea? I've grown better at making it! Please sit while I make you some!" She was about to disappear into the kitchen when she remembered something and turned around, "Is Kurama coming too?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Make some for me too Yukina!" Genkai said, she appeared out of no where and sat opposite Hiei.

She sighed solemnly and stared outside, where the wind was picking up unnaturally. The leaves were thrown frantically into air, as if running away from something…

"Something's strange in the air. Can you feel it?" Genkai said quietly.

"Yes, as if something huge is coming…"

The old spirit master stared at him sullenly just as Yukina came in with four cups of hot green tea. Soon the three were drinking quietly. Hiei hoped Kurama would come soon. It was awkward to sit here without the fox. He didn't say anything but merely sipped on Yukina's tea politely. It tasted better than before. Has she been practicing?

"Is it… okay?"

"It's delicious Yukina!" Genkai remarked, happily sipping her tea.

The little girl looked at Hiei anxiously, he looked at her slowly "It's good."

She smiled delightedly, "Thank you both!"

Yukina's smile always made him happy, it lifted his spirits but something at the back of his mind told him something was wrong. What was going on?

_Kurama…_

…_.._

"Welcome to my fortress Kurama… Although there's not much to marvel at…"

"Mukuro… W-What happened?"

Mukuro and Kurama both stared and the burning ashes and crumbled walls of her once mighty towers. Healers and generals were scanning the place in search of survivors and possibly the other king of the Demon Realm. So far they had no luck finding him. Many of Mukuro's men were injured or killed in the rubble.

"Well," She sighed in defeat and sat on a piece of her tower solemnly, "A massive air craft hovered towards and then sent a beam of light down towards it and… It just… crumbled…"

The fox could see that the demon was visibly shaken and so withdrawn from asking too many questions.

"We should do go after it…" He whispered as he stared into the swirling purple sky.

"Go after it? Kurama my men have been slaughtered by a mere green light, you expect me to risk any more of my men? I refuse to get anyone else killed." She argued firmly with a piercing stare, even her eyeglass seemed to glow in fury.

"No, just you and me," he paused, "And maybe Yusuke and Hiei too, I'm doing this because I'm sure that Yomi has been kidnapped."

"Yomi? Kidnapped? So he might still be alive…"

"No. I'm sure he's alive," Kurama hesitated, "Well, at least for the moment…"

"So, you want me to go with you, accompanied by Yusuke and Hiei, to take down a flying fortress that destroyed my entire defense fortress in order to save your king and to put an end to that monstrosity?"

"Yes."

"I like your plan Kurama, lets go."

So the two set off to Human World to find the former spirit detective and little fire demon, not knowing that yellow green eyes were watching them from his floating mirror.


	5. Controlled

**Here's the other chappie, so sorry it took so darn long! My computer broke down so I lost all the chapters that I had made upfront!!!=.="**

**Enjoy!!~~~**

"Looks like your friends are trying to defeat me, Yomi."

"Good for them…"

"But you know they'll never beat me, don't you?" Mad yellow eyes bore into the injured demon and laughter once again filled the entire room, this time stinging the blind king's ears.

"You're getting louder; you're anxious too, aren't you?"

Tsuki kicked the bleeding king and laughed loudly, "I'm actually anticipating their attack. Mukuro, the only female who has ever ruled Demon World. Yusuke, the son of the ultimate demon king Raizen and Kurama, the former extraordinary fox thief. How interesting it will be!"

"I see you've done your homework..." Yomi grunted.

"You can't see, my dear Yomi." Another one of his daggers flew into Yomi's leg, "I missed your heart again! How many misses was it, five?"

"Seven…"

"Oh, how horrible am I at aiming _and_ math!" Maniacal laughter filled the room again and then stopped abruptly.

The mirror showed a red dojo on top of a hill in a desolated place. Outside were two demons, chatting politely.

"We're very near Yomi; can't you hear this mirror screaming out for its destiny?"

Yomi listened carefully; a melody so sweet and soft floated from the mirror and filled the whole room with a quiet harmony. But it was too soft, even Yomi was finding hard to hear it…

"What is that noise?"

"It is the mirror, screaming out for it's"

"Okay," Yomi cut him off, irritated, "I know. You repeated it."

A dagger flung into Yomi's shoulder and the king screamed in pain, he had lost a lot of blood and currently had eight daggers embedded in his legs, arms and shoulders.

"You really want to die, don't you, my dear Yomi…" Tsuki came over to the groaning demon and smiled.

"Nope, but I want you angry, my dear Tsuki," Yomi mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, don't worry Yomi, were almost there…"

"Almost where? Your place?"

The blonde demon laughed again and kicked Yomi hard in the stomach. Yomi groaned again, but was weakening slowly, "We are near to my weapon, very near…"

"Wow, drum roll…"

Another kick made the king cry out in pain, "Why don't you just sit quietly and listen to the mirror singing? Isn't it wonderful?"

Yomi listened for a while, the quiet melody was making his ears hurt.

"Well I hate to break it to you," Yomi finally said, "But that's a damn gay mirror…"

"You are quite the charmer aren't you, Yomi?"

"Why thank you."

"I wonder if Mukuro thinks so too…"

Yomi froze, he tensed up angrily, voice now threatening, "She has nothing to do with our little affair…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I killed her first?"

This remark made Yomi lash out at the other but his restraints prevented him from moving. He was angry, although he and Mukuro argued a lot (Which occasionally ended up in fighting), he was fond of her lashing mouth and spunky attitude. The thought of her being killed made him pissed.

Tsuki merely laughed loudly at his thrashing, "Opps, I hit it where it hurt didn't I?"

And then Yomi blacked out, too exhausted to fight anymore…

…………………………………..

"It was very nice of you to stay Hiei…"

"Thank you for having me…" Hiei nodded at the blue haired ice demon awkwardly.

"To bad Kurama did not come…" Yukina sighed sadly, "I wonder where he is…"

Hiei stared at the rolling storm clouds, "I wonder too…"

"Well, see you Hiei…" She was about to walk up into the dojo when the demon stopped her.

"Yukina…" He held her arm for a second.

"Hiei?"

"Yukina, I…"

And then a voice called out to him…

_You're master is calling you, weapon…_

Pain flooded his entire body, making him cry out. Hiei let go of the blue haired demon and collapsed to the ground, shaking. Yukina immediately bent down, eyes filled with worry. Hiei tried with all his might to stand, but some strange force was forbidding him, controlling him.

_Bow down before him, weapon…_

Yukina watched in horror as Hiei started to scream in pain and frustration; she watched his body move on its own, bowing low to the ground.

"Hiei!" She could say nothing to calm him, to help him. She merely held on to his arm, tears flooding her eyes as she watched a monstrous ship come closer towards them, and the closer it came the louder Hiei's screams were. She prayed for it to stop, prayed for it to go away…

But it just kept coming closer.

**Review, I'll update a bit faster next time!!!**


	6. Hurt

**Hello, I'm writing this quickly so I can go to sleep!!!!!**

**Enjoy! I didn't read through cause I'm so sleepy so if they are some mistakes, forgive me!**

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke mumbled staring bewilderedly at the two unexpected guests outside his house, "You want me to accompany the both of you and Hiei to destroy this big ass ship that's bent on destroying and inflicting chaos…"

"You can say that but I wish you wouldn't." Mukuro said bluntly.

"So, in other words you want me to help you."

"Much better," Mukuro looked at Kurama, "Now all that's left is Hiei."

"Wow, hey guys, I didn't even say 'yes' yet!"

"Who said you had a choice?"

Kurama stared at Mukuro; the stories of her lashing mouth were true.

"Kurama," Mukuro caught his attention immediately, "Do you know where Hiei can be located?"

"Yes, he was with me this past-"

"I knew it." The queen cut in icily, eyes glowing determinedly.

"Pardon?"

"Hiei has been missing from his post these few weeks and I was certain he had gone off to meet a lover. Now…"

"Hold on," Too much sudden information was making Yusuke confused, "You and Hiei are an item?"

Kurama stared at Mukuro pleadingly, but she looked sure she was right about the two being together. He felt his cheeks flush brightly, Hiei and him? Impossible!

"Dude," The detective put his right hand firmly on the fox's shoulder, "You should have told me man. Come on, what are friends for?"

"Yusuke, you got it all wrong…" Kurama felt a headache coming…

"I mean, I would have understood man, I wouldn't have…"

And suddenly Mukuro let out a scream of shock and pain; she even had to hold onto Kurama to prevent herself from falling. Her eye was wide and bloodshot, and her face deathly pale.

"Mukuro?" Kurama felt uneasy seeing the strong, powerful king helpless, "Mukuro get up."

"It's here. The ship… It penetrated the boundary. It's headed for a dojo… Hiei…." Mukuro regained herself slowly, pointing at the direction of Genkai's dojo and suddenly the fox felt a sudden fear for the fire demon. He ran into that direction, unable to sense whatever Mukuro had felt so strongly. It seemed Yusuke was oblivious to the aura as well.

_This aura, why can't I feel it? _ His mind suddenly thought about Hiei, _Don't worry Hiei, I'll save you…_

And he ran even faster, followed closely by the other two…

…………………..

Yukina watched as the ship landed in front of the dojo, almost silently. She wanted to scream, scream for Genkai, for anyone but all she could do was stare as the ships door opened a blonde, tall demon walked out. Yukina' held onto the screaming fire demon tightly as her tear continued falling and dropping onto the ground, rolling into the blonde demon's feet. The sinister one bent down and picked it gently, smiling at it softly.

"Gems are so beautiful and strong but they break at the hands of other gems," The man dropped the gem onto another and a crack filled Yukina's delicate ears, "Strange is it not?"

"Who are you?" She managed to croak as she formed an ice barrier around her and Hiei, "Don't hurt Hiei!"

The tall man merely smirked at her feeble attempts of defense, "Hiei? Why would I want to hurt my weapon?"

Tsuki lifted his hand up and twirled his figures, such a simple gesture yet Hiei screamed as if it caused him extreme agony. Yukina cried for him to stop but Tsuki kept going. He made Hiei stand up slowly, without the will of his own. Hiei's body tossed Yukina away and stepped out of her icy barrier. She stared in horror as he unsheathed his katana, staring into her deep red eyes, pain filled his own.

"Run, Yukina," He whispered weakly, every word he said made his jaw flare up in pain, "I can't control this…"

The blue haired demon watched the other struggle against the strange force she turned to the strange maniac.

"Leave Hiei alone! He doesn't deserve this!" She ran to the blonde demon but Hiei stopped her, pain filled eyes staring at her.

Tsuki laughed, "Of course he deserves this: he was created for this purpose!"

Yukina saw how much this hurt Hiei and she couldn't turn away.

"Yukina, run… Please…" Hiei raised his sword at Yukina but his eyes told her he didn't want to do it.

The last thing she heard was her own scream as the sword hit her shoulder…

And the sound of Hiei being kicked away by a familiar presence.

She felt the sword being torn away from her shoulder and she screamed again, a certain red head came up and bent down beside her.

"Are you okay, Yukina?"

"Yes, but Hiei!" She screamed, holding her bleeding shoulder, "Save him, that demon is controlling him!!"

Kurama watched as Yusuke yelled furiously at the fire demon. He then continued to stare at the huge ship in front of them.

_Where's Genkai? She did not sense it either…_

He stared at the blonde haired demon smiling at him and a voice so quiet whispered in his head.

_We meet again, Youko Kurama…_

**Review! Gonna sleep now! Finally!**


	7. Artificial?

**More apocalypse! Since it's easy to write I can update quickly and without being bored!!!**

**Enjoy!**

_How… how does this man know me? _

Kurama stared into the cat like eyes, trying to sense his aura but feeling none. A cry of frustration averted his attention to Hiei. The fire demon was crying out in rage, fighting against something…

Fighting against his moving body…

"Hiei cut the crap! She's your sister!" Yusuke was too worked up to notice that Yukina was there, listening, "Drop the sword!"

Yet, the demon remained standing, never lowering his sword.

"That's not Hiei." Mukuro finally said, "He would never hurt his sister…"

Kurama saw Mukuro preparing to attack the unmoving demon and panic filled his heart. This was not Hiei, Hiei wouldn't do this!

"He's being controlled!" Mukuro turned to stare at the fox and that's when Hiei attacked. Luckily, Yusuke saw this and kicked the short demon hard, sending him flying into the trees.

The blonde demon laughed suddenly, eyes mad and wide, "You are as smart as always, Kurama. That is very true. Good day to everyone. I believe I haven't introduced myself…"

The tall demon bowed humbly, smiling at them all, "I am Tsuki, demon of Time."

Out of the trees Hiei came, torn up and injured, yet still moving quickly. His body bracing for a fight, but his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"What the hell are you doing to our friend? You can't just control him like your very own puppet!" Yusuke yelled at the demon, shaking in anger.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow, "I can't? You are very wrong, Spirit Detective, because I _can_ control him. Why? Because he is my puppet…"

Everyone was silent as the demon continued, "I'd prefer to call him my weapon. You see, the truth is that I created Hiei myself, twisting time and faith to create a forbidden child. Without me, Hiei would have never existed. Funny isn't it?""

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiei was…

Artificial?

"More like enhanced; mutated perhaps…" Tsuki corrected the fox, as if he were reading his mind.

"Don't play with us, asshole." Mukuro said coldly as she launched herself at him, but as she raised her hand to attack, Hiei came in the way of them. She held back her attack, and shielded herself quickly from Hiei's sharp katana.

She rejoined the others, clinging onto the sleeve that Hiei had sliced slightly. Nothing could stop Hiei. He could not even stop himself…

Just as the fire demon raised his sword, Tsuki clapped his hands, making Hiei scream in agony.

"Time is short; we'll have to cut off our little meeting. My apologies." With that the blonde demon disappeared with the screaming Hiei, and the ship faded into nothingness.

"Damnit!" Yusuke yelled, fists tightly clenched, "We lost Hiei, _and_ Yomi! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Kurama's mind was a blur, he simply held on to the injured Yukina, not being able to say or do anything. What kind of friend was he? He didn't even stand a chance. Yukina shook him weakly to get his attention, and then whispered chokingly, "Help my brother, please… That demon is going to kill him! He is; I know it!"

Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes, succumbing to exhaustion.

Mukuro was silent for a few minutes, but then she turned to them determinedly, "Look, I can feel the ship going toward Yomi's fortress; I can feel it storing energy… I think I know what it's going to do…"

"He's going to take over the Demon realm?" Kurama placed Yukina carefully on the steps, healing her punctured shoulder.

"Worse. He's going to destroy it," Mukuro said bluntly, "And when that happens, all the debris and demons will come upon the Human and Spirit Realm. It's going to throw everything off balance!"

"Dude, that's not cool!" Yusuke said seriously, "We gotta stop it!"

"But then, how's he going to fuel the power…" Kurama trailed in his question, fully knowing the answer.

"What? What?"

"He's going to make Hiei," Kurama watched the eerie purple clouds swirl around the sky, "Oh God, he's going to make Hiei a lightning rod…"

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Thank you for reading~~ **

**Although it's not that nice anymore! =.="**


End file.
